Amnesia and Dragons
by BittyBits96
Summary: Brittany can't remember anything about her life before she appeared in the center of the courtyard of Zuko's family's vacation house. The Avatar Crew try to continuously coax memories from the 16 year old girl. But what happens when they find out how exactly she seems to automatically know things about them personally.. I NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS OR IM DELETING.


The first thing I felt was the heat, and then pain exploded all over my body. I heard screaming and shot up, the sunlight blinding me. A boy who looked around 16 or 17 with a scar covering his left eye was running towards me demanding to know who I was. Everything I saw was unfamiliar and I couldn't remember anything except my name…Brittany. He was hovering over me now and I felt my fight or flight sense kick in. The rocks on the ground around me started to tremble and water was streaming up from the puddles. The wind kicked up a notch and the boy jumped back as my hands went up in flames. The words that came out of his mouth as he yelled over his shoulder were drowned out by the roaring in my ears. Everything was so distorted and abnormally colorful. Why my hands were ablaze and why rocks and water were hovering in midair made no sense to me. What was going on? "Hey, please calm down. My name is Zuko," the boy kneeled down and talked above the noise. "I know you're scared but just take a deep breath, alright?" I did as he said and slowly the water and rocks made their decent back to the ground, the wind died, and my blazing hands were replaced with my normal fire-free ones. "Good; that's better."

"Wh-where am I?" I stuttered, pushing my crimped brown hair behind my ear. He looked over his shoulder again and I noticed the group of kids standing behind him, one of which was covered in arrow tattoos but he didn't look any older than 13. What the heck was going on?! I pushed myself to my feet and rubbed the back of my head.

"You're in the Fire Nation; Ember Island to be exact," he replied and I arched an eyebrow. "What are you-" my entire right arm went ablaze as my temper shot up, "I just mean you're wearing weird clothes but I meant who are you." He quickly added. I looked down at my blue denim jeans and black t-shirt with someone called The Beatles on it, then at his burgundy clad outfit.

"I'm Brittany," he gave me an expecting look, "and that's all I can remember." I looked away and blushed. What kind of loser couldn't remember who she was or where she came from?

"Brittany, why can you bend all four elements?" the small tattooed boy asked, stepping up beside Zuko. I arched an eyebrow and rested my hand on my hip.

"What are elements?"

"Fire, water, earth, and air," the girl with the long dark braid answered, also taking a step toward me. I was starting to feel surrounded and stepped back.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" I asked defensively.

"Because only Aang should be able to do that; he's the Avatar," Zuko motioned to the kid and I glanced around at everyone.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I just woke up here and I have no idea why or where I came from. So sorry to disappoint you," I snapped, spinning on my heel and walking off toward the right. A hand caught my shoulder and I barely turned to face Zuko.

"I wouldn't go that way. We are on Ember Island and if any of those fire nation villagers see you they'll kill you looking like that." I glanced down at my outfit questioningly and he smirked. "Follow me. My sister has some old clothes she left in our house back when we vacationed here. You can wear those." I nodded irritably and followed the group of kids up into the small shack of a house. They fanned out around it and I followed Zuko up the stairs into a bedroom on the left. He opened the small wardrobe on the right and pulled out a few articles of clothing. "Help yourself to whatever you like." And he left, just like that. I picked out a plain burgundy skirt with brown leggings underneath and an off-shoulder pink shirt that hung about an inch past my waist. I found a pair of brown sandals at the bottom of the closet and slid them on. When I left the room I found Zuko leaning against the wall and the rest of the group lounged around outside the door. I closed the door with a slam and crossed my arms.

"Intervention much," I commented and leaned back against the closed door. Aang stood up from where he'd been sitting…meditating on the floor. I glared, daring him to take a step closer. These people seemed alright but seeing as I was currently suffering from a peculiar sort of amnesia I wasn't in the best position to make good decisions. Luckily he got the gesture and stayed where he was.

"Brittany, the Four Nations are at war and the Fire Nation isn't a safe place for someone suffering memory loss to be wandering around. We think you should stay with us." He said, holding his hands palm up in a pleading gesture. I narrowed my eyes at them but knew he was right. I may have control over the four elements but I wasn't in any position to take anyone out.

"Fine, but I'd at least like to know who I'm staying with exactly. There's Zuko, Aang and who; the Crew?"

"Brittany, this is Katara, Haru, Toph, Pip-Squeak, the Duke, Hakoda, Sokka, and Suki," he motioned to each person. I quickly took in Hakoda. He seemed to be the only adult around.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I'm Katara and Sokka's father," he replied nonchalantly. I nodded and walked past the group, back down the spiral staircase.

"Guess I'm joining your little team of outcasts; oh, maybe we can even move to the Island of Misfits," even as I said the name I couldn't recall where I'd gotten it from.


End file.
